


The Window

by juliesioux



Series: Erotic and Joyous [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Erotica, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Oliver and Felicity after 4x23, Oliver comforts Felicity, felicity cries, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliesioux/pseuds/juliesioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place after Oliver and Felicity leave Starling City. It is just after 3x23, when they run off into the sunset.</p><p>Oliver comforts Felicity after she wakes up from a terrible dream in a hotel room on the coast. What is a tender moment moves quickly to Oliver and Felicity exploring each other. It is about love and vulnerability.</p><p>Head canon accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

**The Window**

**חלון**

_The silvery light_  
_ancient and eternal_  
_gleams above her._

She woke with a start sometime around 2 am. She wasn’t sure of the time exactly, but the moon in the sky was just now peeking through the hotel window. The shadows it cast where there was only darkness caused her heart to seize in panic.

The dream she had been having had driven her to wakefulness. It’s whispered screams chased her until her eyes snapped open and she searched, blindly, for an exit from this unfamiliar room she was in. All she could remember was the taste of blood in her mouth and screaming Oliver’s name into a yawning, black void.

Carefully, she turned to check if she had disturbed his still so fragile sleep but found him solidly, deeply asleep. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not reach over and trace the square line of his bearded jaw. The warmth that spread through her body at the thought of touching him calmed her, her breathing returned to normal but the haunting memories of the dream remained.

Quietly, she padded, barefoot and naked, to the large window that overlooked the rugged coastline below. The waves, so achingly beautiful in the moonlight, washed gently over the rocks. She let herself be hypnotized by the ceaseless motion of the water and the way the moonlight sparkled and danced with each new wave.

She turned her gaze towards the sky and closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears at bay. As she spied Cassiopeia in the darkest part of the sky, her tears began to fall. Silently, with not a single sound, they poured out of her. Somewhere, deep within her, a dam had broken and all she could do was hold on for dear life so as not to get swept away in the ensuing flood.

A large, calloused hand snaked around her waist and a warm, solid body pressed against her, bracing her as she let go of so much sorrow and pain. She leaned back into this newly familiar, comforting man and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

When he awoke to find her side of the bed empty and cold, he searched in momentary panic until he saw her standing naked by the window. She was luminous in the moonlight. Her hair flowed around her shoulders, like gossamer wings, and her skin was silvery and smooth. He almost called out to her, but he saw her profile as she turned her face to the sky and watched her tears slip down her face and fall unheeded.

As silently as a cat, he crossed the room to stand behind her and as tenderly as he could, he embraced her, hoping to give her strength and comfort as she struggled through the tide surging through her. Rather than ask her to relive whatever horrors were chasing her through the night, he simply lent her his strength.

She didn’t shake or tremble as she cried. Her strength amazed him, even as she allowed him to cradle her in the depths of this unspoken despair. They had only been away from Starling City for 3 days, and while his nightmares were still fresh and clinging to his skin like sweat, he knew she has ones of her own.

He would do anything to keep her safe. He mourned the times he had failed her but celebrated all the times she saved him. She was the bravest person he had ever known. Braver than himself, than any of the costumed and masked heroes in any city. He would lay his life down for her in a heartbeat, even if that would mean an afterlife lecture from her.

No words pass between them as they stood watching the moon in the sky. He slowly rocked her back and forth, to the rhythm of the tide, and hummed quietly in her ear. It is all she needed from him and she turned her body around in his arms and embraced him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his strong and beautiful heart.

Slowly, they danced a silent and languid waltz in the moonlight as it cast its ancient spotlight on them. He trailed his fingers lightly up and down her back and felt her shiver. Their bodies shared a silent language where touch was the only thing they needed to form a conversation.

When he looked down into her silver light washed eyes, he saw they were devoid of tears, they were clear and full of a deepening passion. Yet, he continued to slowly dance her around the room. They warmed up the room with their generated heat.

* * *

 

She slowly let her hands move down his back, pausing to cover his scars, old and new, and over his muscled hips. Lightly, she used her fingertips back up and around so that they could trace the patterns embedded in his skin before spanning the width of his chest.

Before she could raise her hands to his face, he dipped his head and found her lips in a kiss that melted something inside her. It was full of love, of desire, of passion, and guilt. He traced her lower lip with his tongue and all her resistance was gone.

She opened up to him allowed him in, forgiving him for all his unspoken guilt, and she felt him stir against her. His hands were knotted in her hair as he sucked on her tongue and lower lip. He ran his hands down her body, feeling her supple curves and the gentle slope of her breasts.

One hand reached low, and angled between her legs. Her sighs and moans were captured by his kiss as he brushed his fingertips against her. She was wet already and it spurred him on. Delicately, he slipped two fingers deep inside her and used his thumb to circle her sensitive clit. When her hips started to move against his hand and her breath grew ragged, he knew it was time.

Lifting her with one arm, he carried her back to their shared bed and laid her down. Using the bulk of his body, he slipped between her legs and blazed a trail of icy fire down her body with his tongue and lips. With tentative ease, he ran the tip of his tongue over and around her, breathing her in.

He reached up to stroke her breasts and dipped his head low, keeping watch on her face, and opened her up with only his mouth. He licked, sucked and gently bit sensitive clit. He spread her legs wide with his broad shoulders and pushed his tongue into her. He loved the way she tasted and smelled when she was aroused like this, as she rocked against his tongue and mouth. Circling her nub with his tongue, he rasped his tongue down on her and then sucked to the rhythm of the waves outside.

He could hear her soft pants as her hips pressed against him harder and with greater urgency. Her hands were in his hair and his name was on her lips and suddenly her back arched as she climaxed. Though her body was still shaking, she was pulled him up into a kiss. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and clung to him, feeling his erection rubbing against her.

Placing both of her hands along side his face, she studied him, memorizing the way his eyes looked when they gazed on her. She ran her thumbs over his lips, tracing them and feeling the way he trembled under her touch. 

With a subtle push of her hips, she rolled him onto his back. She almost laughed at how easy he moved for her, when in the real world he was unmovable, so solid and strong. She loved his strength, his ability to withstand so much pain and grief. She loved...him. Her chest still constricted when she said that, knowing that she could say that.

With one hand, she guided him slowly, deliberately into her body. Bracing herself with her hands on his chest, she rolled and ground her hips against him. The slick heat their bodies generated created a flush that moved up her body, over her chest, neck, and face.

To him, with the moon and clear starry sky behind her, she looked like a Goddess. The moon rested behind her head and produced a halo, illuminating her in its pale silvery light. As she rose above him, controlling the tempo and speed of his ability to thrust into her, she trailed stardust behind her with every motion and movement.

She shuddered and clenched around him, and he felt every orgasm that shook her. How lucky was he to have the love of this beautiful woman? How lucky were they to have found each other? He felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes and he reached up to touch her face, to connect to her spirit.

All he could see was her as she continued to grind her hips against him, all he could feel was her as she danced him to the edge of reason and pushed him towards his own release. She met him in that netherworld, where time stands still and every nerve ending is on fire, and collapsed next to him.

Tenderly, she traced the tattoo over his heart, covered it with her hand and reclaimed his heart once more. The dream that was chasing her earlier was forgotten, chased out by his the taste of his skin, the feel of his lips on her body, the power of his tongue.

Felicity felt safe. And so, gazing out the window at the low hanging moon, she slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a flashback I would love to see. It is tender and so perfect (in my opinion only lol). It is about love and vulnerability.
> 
> I am including the Hebrew words for the titles lately as a nod to Felicity's heritage. She and Oliver are merging as team, so...


End file.
